


Akhir

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Character Death, Death Fic, Gen, He simply wants a hug, It's nice to imagine, It's not canon but, Judal is lonely, M/M, The end of Magi, pls dnt read this if you have problems with suicide, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: Everyone they knew had died. He can experience what Yunan had experienced until now. Lonely bitch in a lonely ditch. Damn, it feels so hollow without a king to serve. Sinbad had erased that system long ago.How long was thatlong agoagain?





	Akhir

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so hollow writing this. I should be doing my Saiyuki Big Bang drawing but I keep procrastinating :') Now let's all cry over the inevitable death of Sinbad. We shall form a cult. 
> 
> We are the new Al-Tharmen. //slapped

He settled on the grey roof silently, not wanting to wake up the household. He still remembered how boisterous he was a long time ago, often making a fascinating entrance everytime. Adventuring throughout the whole world with Hakuryuu, picking fights with Alibaba and Kougyoku (that hag actually managed to marry someone), ignoring Aladdin as the little Magi tried to befriend him a lot of times, teasing Ja'far during his office times, pranking Drakon and Sahil at their palace, poking fun at Hinahoho and his children. 

As he sat there, watching as the stars twinkle with faint blinking, he was unconsciously lulled by the ryhthm. His eyes were on the verge of closing when he caught the moon glowing shyly at the wide expanse of darkness up above. His crimson orbs stared at it in a sleazy manner. After a moment, he yawned at the silence of the night. 

He didn’t leave Sinbad out of the equation on purpose. To Judal, Sinbad is always here with everyone, but at the same time he's also not here. Judal was sometimes confused. His rukh is scattered across the whole world. Bits and parts of it were in Kou, Qishan, Sasan, Parthevia, Sindria, and so on. 

He bit his lips, muffled his frustrated groan and rolled his eyes. He, out of all people, know how Sinbad died. That stupid king went to the Sacred Palace to steal himself a place of the God and confronted David, and restored the rukh he himself rewrote, and afterwards disappear into thin air. 

If Judal knew that was going to happen… 

…There's still nothing he can do about it. Sinbad was as stubborn as he could be. 

Judal recalled the first Sindria which he collected the first mass of black rukh. His first big achievement as an Oracle of Al-Tharmen. The way his big smile conquered his expression to the six year-old him, it almost unbelievable how he didn't split his face to two. But deep inside, when he realized he lost a sister figure a.k.a Serendine, it hit him hard. He stole a look at Sinbad; The young adult casted him a gaze full of hatred, pain, tears and blood. 

He might have achieved success in Al-Tharmen's book, but was that really the right thing to do? 

It took him another several years to understand what was right and wrong. Well, barely. The gray line between them is what brought Judal to confusion. His favourite king used to be on the brightest side of the rukh, now he was an uncertain mix of black and white. 

To survive in Al-Tharmen was hard. His thin figure was mostly because of his lack of appetite under their watch. When he was given a task, it's rather him dead or others dead. He was too young, too hot-blooded to admit defeat. For that, he was a fool to slash down his supposedly enemies without a doubt. He did what he must to survive because he was no more than an overpowered slave to the organization. 

His bangs came trickling down and gave a fleeting touch on his nose. He wrinkled his face, growing ticklish of it before brushing them all to the back. His hands went to pillow his head as he laid down. 

He feels guilty, for sure. When Sahil and the Sindrians accused him of being the reason the first Sindria's fall, he was hurt. When Sinbad murmured something like he's a dangerous and the most disgusting human being, he was disappointed. When Aladdin showed him his sealed past through Solomon's Wisdom, he was tired. 

Fuck all that. 

Now he wanted to live how he sees fit, but Sinbad wasn't here to amuse him. He preferred to die rather than surrender to being Judal's plaything. Judal chuckled at the ridiculousness. 

Not only Sinbad, Hakuryuu has died due to old age, refusing to marry anyone after seeing Morgiana being wed to Alibaba. Aladdin is somewhere in the world, still grieving over Alibaba's sacrifice for his country, leaving Morgiana with three children. Ja'far went insignificant in his life after he told Judal to 'fuck off' in one of his visits. He was _totally_ not hurt by that. His source of amusement might be limited, but he won't ever settle for Freckles again. The others? Judal didn’t give one shit to what happened to all of them. Probably happily ever after. 

Once in a blue moon, he gave that old man Yunan a visit. It's funny how much older he was as compared to Sinbad, and yet he outlived that stupid king. They say when you burn too bright, you burn too fast. Judal was grateful for Sinbad. That idiot can finally have his needed rest. 

Whenever Yunan served him tea, Judal refused, telling him that his tea tasted like shit. He still took a sip anyway, not until he put in two teaspoons of sugar. They will sit down and talk about when they all used to live, how lively it had been then, when wars were waged and lives were easily spent, when weapons weren't foreign on the gripes of men, when trading wasn't the king of money. 

Sinbad changed the world. It's the only name that will put a halt in their chat. Judal wished he could move on from Sinbad, but he found it hard to do so, not when Yunan's face revealed a thousand regrets not advising Sinbad from the beginning. Now, it's Judal's turn to be the adult and give him some words of encouragement like "Get your shit together" or anything of the sort. The tea suddenly didn’t taste as bad. 

Everyone they knew had died. He can experience what Yunan had experienced until now. Lonely bitch in a lonely ditch. Damn, it feels so hollow without a king to serve. Sinbad had erased that system long ago. 

How long was that _long ago_ again? 

Judal shifted on his place, placing his arms on top of his abdomen as it grew numb to the weight of his head. 

How long has it been? 

How long? 

He felt that he might grow insane just from thinking back the time spent. He might as well think about something else. Right, there's four Magis in this world, rendered useless now Sinbad had terminated the King Vessel rule. Even as a Magi, he can't see the rukh anymore. It sucks. 

Just yesterday, Aladdin paid him a visit. That little shit has grown so much older. He's even taller than Judal! The older man now have more than one reason to be annoyed at him. 

Unlike the generous Yunan, Judal didn’t serve him anything other than a bored glare. The little Magi --wait, he's not little anymore -- only laughed, and looked down on him with eyes full of mirth. To him, Judal was now no more than a little angry cat. 

Aladdin deserved that smack on his ribs. 

They sat on the ground, staves safely stowed away, and talked about the old times. Judal, as much as he liked to reminisce about his glorious times, disliked the fact that they sound too old for the world, and he's definitely not. Aladdin's gaze on him, reminds him of Solomon's so _so_ much, was one of pity, and Judal splashed his face with some of his water magic. 

"You miss him, don't you?" 

Was he talking about Hakuryuu? Or was it Kouen? Kouha then? No way. Hakuryuu, maybe. They had fun together. 

It took him some time before his mind registered the meaning behind those words. 

Oh. _Sinbad_. 

Everytime he thought of the unclaimed king, he felt like shedding invisible tears. Judal ran away before Aladdin could question him any further, saying "Get out" to him, even though they were in an open field. The younger Magi only complied without a single word, leaving the wind to accompany Judal once more. 

He found out about Titus not long after that. The blonde Magi was killed by the rebelling aristocrats that disagreed with his decision to banish the laws of having slaves. Brash, that kid was. His life was short and full of events. Unlike Yunan's which has stretched too long, it had lost its essence of life. Judal might thought about death soon. This life has grown too quiet to its liking. 

He decided to end his life at Katargo, where he first met that stupid king. It's not important at any moment in his life, but it was where he has ever felt excited to see someone with a blinding light as rukh. He can't remember when the city had changed so much. It was like a normal city now. People weren't carelessly using magic carpets to carry their load anymore. 

Somehow, Judal kind of missed the sight of magic. He can wield it, true, but the times when King Vessels can use Djinn Equips were a marvelous sight. Now, they were all boring little people, working from paycheck to paycheck. Like robots. 

This was probably not the world Sinbad was dreaming of, but it certainly put an end to war. In a way, his objective was achieved. They can't have all the nice things in the world. 

Judal sauntered towards the harbor, stopping himself near an empty dock. Dawn has arrived. A bright new day. A day where Judal decided to end his title as a Magi and a human being. The red pupils looked far to the mauve horizon, turning slightly golden as the day grew warmer by the sun. The color reminds him of a certain someone. Utterly beautiful and warm; A warmth he never got the chance to experience. A warmth that was always given to everyone else **but** him. 

In the end, Sinbad never looked at his way. 

He threw his black staff away, and afterwards his body. Death, to him, wasn't a foreign feeling. He was invited by death once in space. All alone with darkness enveloping his sight. This wouldn't be much different. It wasn't long before his lungs struggled to breathe once again, but Judal gulped a mouthful of seawater enough to send a signal to his panicking lungs that he wanted to die. 

The need for air became larger. Judal stubbornly stayed in the water as his body was dragged down deeper into the ocean. 

_Why was he doing this again?_

As his red eyes seemingly grew irritated by the saltwater invading them, he shut them off. His mouth released its last bubbles of air. 

* * *

Things such as eyes, tongue, arms and legs are trivial. 

He doesn’t need eyes to see. He doesn’t need legs to travel. He doesn’t need lungs to breathe. 

The brightness in his view overpowered everything else. From the blinding light, he sees a pair of arms welcoming him into its embrace. Judal, now nothing but a nameless soul, flies towards it, craving the warmth he was deprived for so long. 

It reminds him of someone he missed. 

* * *

From a figure that egged on Judal to come to him, wafts a soft smile. He has waited for Judal to come. He has waited for a thousand years. By the mercy of Solomon, he's never going to let go of Judal, not now or forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Akhir means End.


End file.
